


Et d'un baiser elle efface son chagrin

by Loufok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/F, Fanart, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Ficlet, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sastiel Creations Challenge, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: After Kevin's death, Sam has a breakdown. But Castiel is here for her. (moodboard/ficlet)





	Et d'un baiser elle efface son chagrin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lil thing I've made for the Sastiel Creations Challenge Round 2 on Tumblr. The theme was Alternate Universe and my prompt "Genderbent AU". I've started creating the moodboard and then wanted to add a lil story with it. I've always love the sastiel centric episode from season 9 so here we go. ^^

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/180406010913782728.png.html)

“How do you feel?” Castiel asked softly. The bed dipped slightly as she sat down beside Sam, the only sound in the random and usual cheap motel room.

The younger Winchester didn’t reply straight away. She fidgeted a bit, fiddling with a strand of her long hair, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. “I’m fine,” she said eventually.

Cas shifted and their shoulders brushed. “I’ve noticed you and Dee tend to say that in order to avoid this kind of question,” the angel retorted.

“No, I…” Sam looked up and chewed her bottom lip. Castiel was giving her an insistent look. “What? What do you want me to tell you?”

“I don’t know. I just hoped… that you’d open yourself to me a bit more.”

The slight sadness in Castiel’s voice made Sam’s heart clench a little. She did that more, little movements and things that made her more human, more relatable. “Listen Cassie, I’m happy you’re here with me. I appreciate it a lot and you can’t imagine how much it means to me that you didn’t let me down.”

“But?”

“No! There’s no ‘but.’ What I’m just trying to say is… I need a break. I need to stop thinking for a while. I want…” She swallowed and looked back at her hands before speaking in a more quiet tone. “I want to forget what I did to Kevin and…”

Gentle fingers started running through her hair, making Sam forget what she was about to say. The hand was stroking her skull gently behind her ear and she couldn’t help but lean into the touch. She let her gaze wander over Castiel’s soft features and incredible blue eyes, allowing herself to drown in it. Before she realized it, the angel was slowly closing the gap between them. She managed to breathe one last “Cassie” before their lips met, then let herself be wrapped in the angel’s grace.


End file.
